


Miss America With The Blue Mascara On

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Het Relationship, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa helps Maggie deal with her break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss America With The Blue Mascara On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "blondes have more fun" for [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html). Title from Driving In Cars With Boys by Lana Del Rey.

“Come now, darling,” Elsa said, her heavy accent not making the word remind Maggie of Jimmy any less. Pulling away from her, Elsa struck a match and lit the coal in her hookah. “What you need is to get back on that horse.”

Maggie shook her head as Elsa held out the pipe to her. “Oh no, I’ve seen the reels you all took of Penny, that is not a horse I want to ride, thank you very much.”

Elsa stared at her for a moment before waving the pipe again, more insistently. “I meant me, darling. I’m the horse.”

“Oh,” Maggie said, taking the pipe, inhaling deeply before coughing. “You promise, just you and me?”

“Just you and I, schöne Liebling.” Elsa took the pipe and shoved a drink in her hand instead. “We’ll have a good time. They say blondes have more fun and they don’t get more fun than me, darling.”

Maggie downed the drink and the next, inhaling deeply from the hookah until her edges started to blur. Until darling was meaningless. Until she sung and spoke German. Until she wasn’t quite sure what was Elsa’s idea and what was hers. Until she wasn’t quite sure what was Elsa and what was her.

“Fuck yes, harder,” Maggie moaned, pushing Elsa’s head further into her cunt as she licked hard and fast over her clit. Threading her fingers through her hair, she laughed as she came. Blondes did have more fun. Or at least, they did tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
